Un obscuro pasado
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Se sabe que Chris tiene un obscuro pasado, pero... ¿Que tan obscuro puede ser?. Inevitablemente Iori Yagami se ve involucrado en esto. ¿Sera capaz de salvar al pequeño niño de aquella horrible pesadilla? Iori x Chris


_Creado por_: Yuusei-sempai (sei-sempai)

_Editado por_: Dekkairo-san (kai-san)

_Genero_: yaoi (chico x chico)

_Pareja_: Iori x Chris

**Sei**: este fic es una creación mía, original, no proviene de ninguna otra web o es un fic editado.

**Kai: **este fic es una creación de sei, fue editado por mi, este fic no es de mi pertenencia, todo creadito o agradecimiento será o debe ser a sei y no a mi. Ambos trabajamos en este fic.

_Aclaración_: kai-san (fan femenino) sei-sempai (fan masculino) Somos dobles personalidades y debo aclarar que toda respuesta dada por sei no tiene que ver conmigo.

**Sei**: Por favor, no se confundan entre ambos, somos personalidades diferentes, debo decir por adelantado que no me agradan las opiniones negativas, así que si no te gusta el fic simplemente no des tu opinión.

_Aclaración_: yo soy un fan masculino del yaoi, kai es una fan femenino (somos 2 personas en un mismo cuerpo, dobles personalidades) **por favor no se refieran a mi como una fan, **prefiero ser reconocido con el genero al cual pertenezco**.**

_**Disculpa después de tanta explicación pero necesitaba aclarar, ahora podemos comenzar con el fic.**_

**.**

"Capitulo 1: **Extraño encuentro**"

El joven vocalista del New Face Team caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, las nubes negras amenazaban en romper en lluvia... aún así el chico no se inmutó... sólo caminaba sin poner atención a nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos...

-No entiendo... ¿como es posible que a mí…?-se preguntaba el muchachito... mientras atravesaba una calle sin precaución...

El sonido de las llantas al frenar de repente rompieron los pensamientos del chiquillo... quien dio un salto para atrás por la inercia más que por que le fuera a pegar.

Del elegante auto negreo salió un hombre furioso... sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que sus cabellos, rojas de ira.

-¡¡¡por todos los demonios ¿Por que no te fijas cuando cruces la calle escuincle?!!!-le gritó Yagami sin percatarse de quién se trataba.

-Yo... lo siento-se disculpó el castaño con los ojitos nublados por las lágrimas...-Perdóname Yagami, tendré mas cuidado.

Iori se quedó mirándolo, al fin había reconocido al pequeño Chris, quien ahora le veía con una expresión de suma tristeza.

-Esta bien, esta bien, sólo ten más cuidado-dijo entre dientes-¿A donde vas?-le preguntó clavando sus penetrante ojos en los azules del chico.

-A ningún lado en especial-contestó Chris alzando el cuello de la chaqueta que traía...

Ese acto le extrañó a Yagami, quien se acercó con elegancia, tomó las manos del niño, las bajó a los costados y bajó el cuello... justo debajo de la oreja tenía una marca moradosa con pequeños bordes resaltados...

Iori le miró de reojo con una expresión de interrogar con la mirada; el ojiazul no pudo contestar, sólo desvió la mirada, no resistía el ver esos ojos...

-¿Que te pasó?-a fin interrogó Yagami, su voz era clara, potente, autoritaria. Por la cabeza del pelirrojo danzaba una sola idea...-Responde Chris-le exigió tomándolo por los hombros, no era usual que el muchachito apareciera vagando por las calles a esas altas horas de la noche.

-Yo... es que...-Chris bajó la mirada, no podía decirle a Yagami Iori lo que le había ocurrido... no si se suponía que eran enemigos, además era muy vergonzoso... ni él mismo podía creerlo...

Iori le tomó por el rostro, un gesto muy tierno, poco usual en ese frio hombre... lo miró por unos momentos a los ojos y luego se separó.

-Sube-ordenó mientras abría la puerta del copiloto-Vamos que no tengo toda la noche-añadió frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

El muchachito le miró por unos momentos con extrañeza pero al ver la expresión con rapidez decidió acercarse y hacerle caso.  
Tomó asiento en el asiento recubierto de piel... se abrochó el cinturón y se hundió en el mismo... de reojo miró como el apuesto pelirrojo se apoderaba del volante y se ponía en marcha.

Una leve tela carmesí se apoderó de las blancas mejillas de Chris quien miraba al conductor, abochornado retorna la mirada hacia la carretera, esperando que Iori no se hubiese percatado.

El camino fue largo, tanto así que el chiquillo se quedó dormido mucho antes de que llegaran.

Después de estacionar el carro frente a su casa, Iori abrió la puerta del copiloto y miró que su acompañante estaba profundamente dormido; sin otra opción lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación, donde lo recostó el a cama con sábana de seda.

-¿Que es lo que te traes?-se preguntó en un susurro mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba el angelical rostro.

Chris dormía profundamente, pero eso no quería decir que sus sueños fueran tranquilos; constantemente se movía o daba leves brincos... y en su carita una mueca de desagrado se marcaba.

Iori le miraba preocupado... aun que fuese la primera vez que lo invitaba a su casa o que fuera amable con él... sabía como era el carácter del niño... siempre tranquilo, con una sonrisita juguetona, con un brillo en los ojos que acompañaban sus expresiones... pero esa noche no era así...

Esa noche el rostro se veía opacado, no habían sonrisas o luz en sus ojos, se notaba algo inseguro, distraído...

La noche transcurría... el niño comenzaba a quejarse en sueño...

-No... ¿Que haces?-susurraba Chris sumiéndose más en la cama, era como si en su sueño hubiera retrocedido.

Yagami quien leía un libro a su lado le posó la mano en la frente...

-"Tiene fiebre"-pensó algo alarmado y de inmediato fue por agua fría y un pañuelo-¿Esta enfermos? ¿Gripa? ¿O será otra cosa?-se preguntaba mientras hacia todo para bajarle la alta temperatura.

Al ver que ese método era muy tardado, decidió tomar uno mucha más eficiente; fue al baño y llenó la tina de agua fría para luego regresar con Chris a quien le retiró todas las prendas...  
Abrió mucho los ojos al ver que en varias partes del blanco cuerpecito habían varias marcas... unas como la que tenía en el cuello... las caderas las tenía amoratadas por gruesos dedos que resaltaba...

Al sentir el contacto de las manos de Yagami Chris saltó y trató de huir inconscientemente...

Todas esas reacciones y marcas ya habían aumentado la preocupación del pelirrojo; ¿es que acaso era posible que...?

-No, no puede ser-sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar un extraño y absurdo pensamiento; lo tomó en brazos y lo sumergió en la fría agua.

-¡¡Haaa!!-gritó el castaño al sentir el cambio de temperaturas, gimoteó un momentos antes de despertar bien y verse en la tina-Ya... Yagami... ¿que significa esto?-preguntó sorprendido y asustado al verse desnudo y en la tina.

-Tenias fiebre-fue lo único que contestó antes de salir del cuarto de baño y dejarlo solo.

-Gracias-dijo antes de que Yagami cerrara por completo la puerta-una sonrisita se le dibujó en los labio... peor de inmediato la expresión cambió a temor al recordar y ver a través del agua aquellas marcas... fue entonces cuando comenzó a llorar...

El llanto del ojiazul era suave, sin escándalos, más bien eran sollozos lastimeros los que se podían oír a través de la puerta.  
Iori estaba recargado en la pared... con los pensamientos confundidos... ¿de cuando acá él se preocupaba por aquel muchachito? Moviendo la cabeza negativamente se retiró a la cocina...

Un par de horas después Chris salió del baño descalzo y envuelto en una diminuta toalla negra con una luna bordada... los cabellos goteando u las mejillas ya de su color natural.

-¿Yagami?-llamó al no verlo en la habitación; su voz era suave... algo temerosa...-¿Yagami?-Volvió a repetir asustado al ver la casa a oscuras-¿Yagami donde estas?-interrogó una vez más saliendo del cuarto y parándose en el umbral de la puerta.

Los ojitos del chico comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, no entendía por que, peor tenia deseos de llorar al ver que Yagami le había dejado solo.

La puerta principal se abrió lenta y sombríamente... el corazón de Chris comenzó a latir con violencia dentro de su pecho... cerró los puños, preparándose para lo que viniese... tenía miedo... miedo poco usual en él siendo un chiquillo tan valiente a su edad...

-¿Yagami?-llamó con voz temblorosa al ver que algo o alguien entraba a la casa.

-Si, ¿quien mas podía ser?-se oyó la voz fastidiada del pelirrojo mientras encendía la luz.

Las mejillas del chico se volvieron a encender al darse cuenta que era pregunta había sido muy tonta, Iori estaba de pie en la puerta con un gato negro entre los brazos y mirando al semidesnudo Chris.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor-dijo mirando el rostro sonrojado y sonriendo levemente mientras dejaba en el suelo al gato quien corría en dirección a la cocina.

-Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo.

-Te dejé un pijama sobre la cama. Después de que te vistas ven a la cocina para que cenes algo-dijo el frio chico caminado hacia el comedor.

Chris obedeció como buen chico, regresó al cuarto y vio sobre la cama un pijama color azul; se notaba que no era de Yagami... se notaba nueva...

-"¿Fue a comprarla para mi?"-se preguntó el ojiazul mientras se la tomaba entre sus manos... fue ahí donde también noto unos bóxers ajustados de color negro... y sus mejillas que ya se habían tranquilizado volvieron a adquirir ese rojo que le sentaba bien.  
Iori veía las reacciones desde el comedor, y una sensual sonrisa se le dibujó al ver al chico abochornado.

Sin decir palabra Chris se puso la ropa que su anfitrión le había dejado, no podía ser grosero y no ponérsela... todo el ajustaba perfectamente... nada excesivamente flojo o ajustado... el niño tenia toda la libertad que le gustaba.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el niño llegó al comedor, en donde encontró a iori sentado a la mesa junto con una fuente de frutas recién picadas, dos vasos de leche y botecitos de cereal .

-Si nada de esto te apetece, puedo prepararte algo-le dijo Iori de modo muy cortes y familiar.

-No, así esta bien Yagami, la fruta se ve riquísima.-contestó Chris de inmediato mientras se servía un poco de fruta en el platito que tenía enfrente de él.

Tomaron la leve cena con lentitud, hablando de diversos temas, temas que el chiquillo conocía, música, tele, radio, incluso un poco sobre los torneos pasados.

Al terminar la cena Chris se disponía a lavar los trastes usados peor Iori le detuvo... o mejor dicho intentó detenerle, no le era de su agrado que los invitados hicieran esas cosas... discutieron durante unos minutos, discusión que para el chiquillo era divertida. A fin de cuentas Chris dejó los trastes y fue a la sala con su anfitrión, donde se sentaron frente al televisor para ver un programa especial de media noche...  
Iori se sentó pasando uno de sus brazos por el respaldo del sofá y cruzando una pierna; mientras que el chiquillo se sentó a su lado muy cerquita de él, esperando que la cercanía no le molestase.

EL programa que Iori quería ver era una película de terror, la cual comenzó sin contratiempos... pero no habían pasado 20 minutos cundo el niño comenzaba a asustarse... peor no deseaba demostrarlo, así que siguió mantenido la compostura... que no duró mucho tiempo... pues ya tenía estaba completamente arriba del sillón... hecho una bolita... ocultando de vez en vez su rostro en el pecho de Iori...quien al ver eso no hizo más que abrazarlo.

Ahora era el turno del chico de la luna del divertirse con la escena, le parecía muy tierna la actitud del chico... eso le demostraba que por más valiente o maduro que demostrara ser seguía siendo un niño... un niño temeroso... pero ¿de que? ¿que era lo que le torturaba en sus sueños? ¿por que brincaba de esos modos?  
Yagami temía la respuesta, más aún con las marcas que vio en esa tierna piel... deseaba saberlo, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para preguntarle... además ¿como sabia que le respondería?

La hora de dormir para Chris llegó mucho antes de que la película terminara; aun que huno un pequeño problema, el niño sentaba tan asustado que no deseaba separarse del pelirrojo...

Cuando éste le dejó en la cama de nueva cuenta y se disponía a salir sintió que algo se le aferraba por la cintura... era Chris quien había salido de la cama descalzo y se le había abrazado.

-Perdóname-dijo de repente todo sonrojado y arrepentido por haber hecho eso tan impulsivo... sabia que era tonto pedir le a Iori que se quedara con él de una vez...

-Tienes miedo?-dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, a lo que Chris respondió con un simple movimiento de la cabeza.- Espérame aquí-le dijo soltándose para poder apagar la televisión, regresó al cuarto, tomó a l chico de la mano y lo volvió a meter a la cama, para después comenzar a desvestirse sin vergüenza alguna frente a Chris...

Se metió entre las sabanas y en cuanto éste hubo acomodado sintió el peso de la cabeza del chiquillo recargarse en su pecho.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Proximamente: Capitulo 2

Esperamos que el fic haya sido de su agrado.

"Sei & Kai - Dos almas fundidas en un solo cuerpo..."


End file.
